La partida
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Oneshot. Ella está muriendo, pero no quiere dejar a su amado. Songfic. Emmett/Rosalie.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque con una ligera modificación. La canción pertenece a LOVG. El desarrollo de la idea es mío.**

-----

_Puede ser que el viaje no esté mal  
Que un ángel celestial me invite a cenar_

_Puede ser que no haya más allá  
Que el cuento acabe mal y no vuelva a empezar._

He oído tantas cosas acerca de la muerte…. Acerca de qué pasa cuando morimos y a dónde vamos. Yo estoy al borde de ella y me pongo a pensar. Esta maldita enfermedad me hace sufrir, y me hace desear morir a cada momento. Tal vez si voy al cielo, estaré rodeada de ángeles, y será como dicen en las películas: personas vestidas de blanco, con alas, tocando arpas y cantando siempre…. ¿Pero si no? ¿Y si sólo es cerrar los ojos y… nada? No sé si esté dispuesta a perderme esta vida. Esta enfermedad me hace sufrir, y sé que la posibilidad de que sobreviva es mínima, pero a veces quisiera arriesgarme, ser valiente y no dejar que la muerte me alcance. Y todo es por ti.

_Hoy ha venido a verme una mujer alta y sonriente  
(Me ha dicho) coge mi mano fuerte y sígueme_

Te veo a mi lado, sentado enseguida de la cama, sufriendo por mi culpa. Pero también alcanzo a distinguir a una mujer alta, sonriente y hermosa…. Resplandece, y con una dulce voz me llama… Me dice que la tome de la mano y la siga… Creo que la hora ha llegado… Extiendo la mano para tomar la suya, y dejarme llevar…. Pero me acuerdo de ti. Te amo demasiado, y aún no quiero ir.

_Puede ser que el cielo tenga mar  
Que sea un buen lugar para verte llegar_

_También puede ser que no te vuelva a ver  
Que tenga que sufrir mi destierro sin ti_

Bajo la mano… De pronto una idea me asalta: ¿y qué si es el lugar bello con el que imaginamos? ¿Y qué si de verdad existe ese mar de cristal? Me iría gustosa y te esperaría lo que fuera necesario para compartirlo contigo… Si me fuera lo conocería, y volvería a la entrada, esperando por ti, para darte la bienvenida…. ¿Pero si no es así? ¿Y si no te vuelvo a ver? ¿Si nos vamos a lugares diferentes? ¡No! No quiero ir… Prefiero quedarme aquí, con este dolor, pero contigo a mi lado… No soportaría no verte de nuevo…

_Hoy ha venido a verme una mujer alta y sonriente  
(Me ha dicho) coge mi mano fuerte y sígueme_

_Vino vestida de blanco  
Se sentó a mi lado y me hizo sonreír  
Mientras aún tirabas tú de mí  
Y antes de su beso eterno  
Le pedí un deseo que pude cumplir  
Deshojar la luna para mí_

La mujer me llamó de nuevo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Ahora la vi con mayor claridad, con más nitidez…. Llevaba un hermoso ropaje blanco, y sus cabellos como de oro, trenzados con flores… Se sentó en la cama y sonrió. ¡Era tan bella! Sonreí con ella, y tomó mi mano. Quise dejarme llevar, pero tú sostuviste mi otra mano con las dos tuyas, y llorabas. Gemías mi nombre….

-¡Rose! ¡No! ¡Por favor! –suplicabas mientras acariciabas mi rostro y me aferrabas a ti.

Sollocé y la mujer secó mis lágrimas.

-¿Qué va a ser de él? No lo quiero dejar… -le susurré.

-Es necesario, cariño… Tienes que venir…

-Esta bien, pero por favor, dime qué va a pasar con él… Cuéntame cómo estará…

_Y en el pétalo de la esperanza  
Pude ver tu nombre y el de otra mujer  
Suspiré tranquila serás feliz otra vez  
Suelta ya mi mano, suelta ya mi mano  
Suelta ya mi mano estaré bien_

-Emmett sufrirá mucho… pero es fuerte y lo superará… Conocerá a una mujer que lo ayudará a sanar y lo hará feliz, y aunque él la va a amar, nunca te va a olvidar… -me contestó cariñosamente.

-¿Segura?

-Dejaste huella en su corazón, una marca indeleble… Siempre te recordará.

-¿Pero segura que será feliz?

-Claro –me aseguró sonriendo.

Me sentí tranquila. Te miré de nuevo. Estabas deshecho en llanto, y traté de consolarte.

-Emmett, mi amor… No llores más…. Vas a estar bien. Serás feliz…. Déjame ir…. Voy a estar bien…. Y tú también… Te amo… -te miré una vez más. Besaste mi mano y la apretaste en tu pecho.

Entonces me así de la mano de la mujer y la seguí…..

----

_**Bien, la idea de este fic surgió luego de escuchar varias veces el último disco de LOVG. "La visita" especialmente me recordaba a Rosalie y Emmett. Se supone que Rosalie está muriendo y Emmett se quedará solo. ¿Por qué? Por dos historias: la alusión a Rosalie en **__L'amour dans l'école de médecine__** y cierta situación en **__Fade Away__**… Así que esta historia le debe bastante a **__VvGs67__** y **__Danielle18__**.**_

_**¿Reviews? Dejad uno, ¡son gratis!**_


End file.
